1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic device.
Further, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Further, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices carried around by the users and electronic devices worn by the users have been actively developed in recent years.
Since electronic devices carried around by the users and electronic devices worn by the users are powered by power storage devices, their power consumption is reduced as much as possible. Particularly in the case where a central processing unit (CPU), which consumes a lot of power for its operation, is included in the electronic device, processing of the CPU greatly affects the power consumption of the electronic device.
A semiconductor device including a high-performance integrated circuit (e.g., a CPU) on a plastic or plastic film substrate, which transmits and receives electric power or signals wirelessly, is described in Patent Document 1.
A semiconductor device in which a register in a CPU is formed using a memory circuit including an oxide semiconductor transistor to reduce power consumption is described in Patent Document 2.
A technique for fabricating an electric double-layer capacitor (EDLC) including a solid electrolyte is proposed in Patent Document 3.